1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system, an apparatus, and a method for transmitting information to describe network topology between multi-hop relay stations (MR-RSs). More specifically, it relates to a wireless communication system, an apparatus, and a method for transmitting information to describe network topology between the multi-hop relay stations bases on a code division multiple access (CDMA) ranging code set.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
In the information industry, the rapid development of computer networks has led to a higher dependency on various broadband services. However, due to the costs, only a fraction of all computer users can afford high speed wired broadband services, such as digital subscribe lines (DSL) and cable broadband access. From the viewpoint of network telecommunication service providers, they would like to expand coverage range of the wired broadband network. However, the related infrastructure costs for building the wired network prevents them from doing so. Broadband wireless techniques, hence, have become important alternatives. With regards to communication distance, the current wireless network techniques can be classified into four categories: the wide area network (WAN), the metropolitan area network (MAN), the local area network (LAN), and the personal area network (PAN).
The IEEE 802.16, a worldwide interoperability for microwave access (WiMAX), is a newly developed wireless transmission standard. The original establishing objective was to set up a radio standard for the metropolitan network to provide wireless broadband connections, such as “the last mile,” for the telecommunication industry. After continuous improvement, the IEEE 802.16 has been able to address more market demands, such as various mobile and high speed broadband applications. Furthermore, in comparison to other communication techniques, such as Wi-Fi and the third generation mobile communication (3G) technique, the IEEE 802.16 has a larger network bandwidth, lower construction cost, better service quality, better expansibility, and an extended usage mode at Wi-Fi hot spots.
Although the IEEE 802.16 standard already provides greater bandwidths, lower building cost, better service quality and expansibility, there are still limits to its coverage and signal quality.
For further improvement, the IEEE 802.16j standard Working Group established a mobile multi-hop relay study group in July, 2005 for building a multi-hop relay standard (MR-RS). With the development of the MR-RS, it has become important to find a solution for transmitting information to describe network topology of a wireless communication system from the mobile multi-hop relay standard in an IEEE 802.16j standard between a base station (BS), relay stations (RSs), subscriber stations (SSs), and mobile stations (MSs).